The Tutor's Teacher
by Miss'Twilight Fan
Summary: Edward is used to girls falling for him with a mere smile, but when Bella rejects him, he takes it as a challenge. And when Alice's plan to bring Edward and Bella closer -and help him pass Biology- works,is the challenge the only thing Edward cares about?
1. Chapter 1

The Tutor's Teacher

Chapter One : Edward's P.O.V

I laid back against my new car, a blue Noble M15. I didn't want to go home yet, I'd rather come up with a solution by myself to try to pass biology. I was in a really bad mood already, and it didn't make matters any better that Jasper Hale was heading in my direction. I sighed. Jasper was always a sign of trouble.

"What's up, Eddie?", he said as he reached me. I shot him a death glare, and he backpedaled. "Okay, fine, fine. Edward."

"What do you want?" I hissed, my bad mood apparent.

"Your sister", he answered. "But that's not why I'm here, of course." I wondered if I should feel offended by that, then guilty when I didn't.

"Then what do you want? And make it fast because I'm taking my sister home, and I can't say she shares the same interest for you."

"She'll like me someday. I'll make sure of that."

"You've had that same crush on Alice since the first day you met her."

"And I still do", he added.

"Then why don't you ask her out? All you do is mess with her until you get on her nerves, and then go out with some other girl."

"I'll do it my way, Edward."

"Truthfully, I don't like _your _way." He shrugged indifferently.

"My way is the way that works. I bet I could get Alice before you could get any girl using your…let's say, _method_."

"My sister is definitely _not_ a bet", I hissed.

"If she was, she'd be a bet _I_ would win."

"You know how it is, Jasper. Mess with my sister, you mess with me", I nearly growled, emphasizing my point. "And no one messes with _me_." He stared at my suddenly fierce expression, and he tried to back down again. Now my mood was flaring, and I blamed it completely on him.

"Yes. I think we've stressed that point enough."

"Good, so back to what we were getting at. What do you want?"

"You see her? The girl getting off a red truck?", he asked, pointing to a girl walking by us. Her eyes were chocolate brown, wide and deep. Her face was heart shaped, and her skin looked translucent, it was white and pale, though her cheeks were red, blushing I guessed. Her hair was dark brown, falling wavy against her back. She looked average, though there was something to her face that was interesting. But other than that, an average looking girl.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Is she new here?"

"No. She's been here since last year. She's a junior, just like us", I reminded him.

"Really? I never noticed her here."

"Well now you do. So what about her?"

He shrugged in a suspicious manner, but I decided I didn't care. The girl walked past us again, and shot me a black glare this time. I stared at her in confusion. What had I done to her? I mean, I had never even talked to her, I was completely sure of that. I tried to shrug away from the strange feeling, but there was no way around it. Alice walked towards me, and she glared at Jasper.

"Vamoose!", she hissed at him, but he smiled gingerly.

"Nice to see you too, Alice. How was your day?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me, and I tried to hide my smile. Her annoyance had always made me laugh.

"Run along Jasper. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your car now, would you?", she said aggressively, tuning around to face him. I admit that I was wrong, Alice was frightening on her own. Someone so small and fashionable, with her purse and pink sundress, topped of with stiletto high heels, could be so dangerous and menacing. It was amusing.

"Is that a threat, Alice?", Jasper asked, not aware of what Alice could do. She snickered.

"It's not a threat, Jasper. I'm not as immature as you to throw out threats that I never act out. It's a warning."

"I think you like me", Jasper blurted out, smiling teasingly at her. Her eyes widened incredibly, and she stared at him. Even I was surprised at the sudden change of conversation.

"What makes you say that? Maybe your male instincts? Well, your male instincts are terribly off. Or is it just stupidity clouding your already vulgar thoughts?"

He ignored the remarks, and stepped closer to her. Alice stepped back, but she was pressed against the brick wall behind my car. "Will you give me a chance, Alice? To explain something to you? Please?", Jasper asked softly.

I think I saw what was coming. Cough. Cough. Gag. Gag. What brother ever wants to see his sister's tongue down some guy's throat, anyway? I sure wouldn't want to see them make-out, so I slid into my car and turned the volume of the music all the way up, tired of my own personal mini-drama series.

I was staring out the window, staring blankly ahead -waiting for my sister- when the same girl passed again, and I started wondering what she was doing. Maybe looking for something? She dropped her things on the floor when she almost tripped on a rock in front of my car, and I practically jumped out, in record speed, to help her -my motives not yet clear. I reached down and picked up her keys, twirling it around on my finger when she looked up at me, her face not exactly kind.

"Thanks," she said, some what bitter.

"Your welcome. I'm Edward," I said, smiling gently and extending my other hand towards her.

"I know you, _Edward_. And I'm _not_ interested," she hissed, glaring. She shook my hand and dropped it after less than two seconds.

"Oh, so how do you know me?" I asked.

"Don't think that I'm like your many _admirers_", she said, making sarcastic signs with her hands. "Everybody just knows you, that's it." She sounded offended by the mere prospect.

"You know what they say, there must be some reason that you thought of being my admirer…" I teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you got me. I dream about you and you're beautiful green eyes all day, Edward. I was just waiting for you to pick me up and lift me out of my misery," she mocked, grinning, and her damsel in distress was well played.

"I just knew it. Well today is your lucky day then."

"Nice," she said, and she sighed. "Fine, my name is Bella Swan."

"Is that your whole name?"

"No. It's Isabella Swan, but-"

"But you prefer Bella," I interrupted, already knowing -more like guessing- what she meant.

"Yeah," she said, and she held her hand out for her keys.

"Will I see you around?" I asked, dropping them in her hand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. But thanks for the extra help." With that she turned around abruptly and left towards her car.

"Hey! Wait. Let's go out sometime!" I yelled after her.

"No thank you!"

"Can I have your number?"

"No!"

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked playfully.

"Definitely not!"

"Can I at least have a hug? Some way you can show your gratitude?"

"Thanks. That's all. Bye, Edward," she called out, reaching her car.

"Nothing else?"

"Screw you, Edward!" she yelled, and she jumped into her truck and sped out the parking lot, rolling her eyes as she passed me.

I was completely surprised by that, because no other girl had ever left willingly, not wanting to ever see me again. Unless I'd done something really mean to them. Which I hadn't to Bella. I had just helped her, and I didn't deserve a token of gratitude, like any other girl would of given me? She was so different from the other girls in this school, and I felt like I wanted that challenge. I wanted it more than I had wanted anything for a long time. More than I had wanted my awesome car. More than I had wanted to put Lauren in her place when she started messing with every one that walked by her, even _me_. And if that was hard, this was going to be a challenge. One that I would take, and excel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Bella's POV

"Alice, wait. Let me get this straight. Jasper did what?" I asked. We were standing next to her car, which was parked a few spaces away from our school entrance. Alice and I were waiting until we were "fashionably" late for our first class. How she convinced me of trying this, I didn't yet know.

"Okay, let me explain. Yet _again_," she said, trying to act like if she didn't like repeating it. Even though she did. "He told me that he kind of liked me, after asking me to let him explain himself."

"Explain himself?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"What does that mean? Like explain how he was born?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Bella. No, he meant like…," she paused, thinking of what he meant. "Well I don't know what he meant," she admitted, and I smiled.

"That wasn't completely obvious," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know you turned into a comedian," she said in her high-pitched, musical voice. If I didn't know Alice so well, I would've thought that she was actually hurt by my sarcasm.

"I thought you guys hated each other", I said, watching as everyone rushed passed us to get to their first classes. I looked at my cell phone screen. Sevenmore minutes to achieve "Fashionable lateness".

"Not hated", she began, yanking another piece of Twizzlers with her teeth. "We just didn't particularly like each other."

"Didn't? So, now you _do _particularly like each other?"

"It's not like that, Bella. I mean, I talked to him for a while yesterday," she paused and looked around, making sure no one was in hearing range. "He's not such a big dork as I thought he was." I laughed. That must have been the closest thing to a compliment she had ever said about him. "And you should have seen Edward's face when we left him waiting in his car. Ha! He was really mad." I made a face. Edward wasn't my favorite person. At all. Probably the opposite.

"Are we fashionably late yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. Five more," she said, and she smiled and waved at Jasper, who was walking toward us. "Okay, now it's time."

"Should of known," I mumbled as I stepped closer to him, like she did. She rolled her eyes and gave Jasper a hug.

"This is Bella," she told him, gesturing to me.

"Right. Well I'll just leave you two love birds to it," I said, and Alice gave a fake laugh.

"Just friends," she reminded me with a glare, when Jasper was busy talking to a sophomore.

"Sorry," I whispered, and I added ,"Lunch, 'k?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you." She turned back to Jasper. I walked away, heading towards the school. I was reaching the entrance when he appeared.

"Nice to see you again," Edward said, blocking my entrance.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," I mumbled, walking around him. I wondered what I had done to deserve a nuisance that didn't know when he wasn't wanted. I thought I'd made it clear yesterday….

"In a bad mood?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"With you? Always."

"What's wrong?" he asked, and his voice was soft and velvet. I looked up, expecting his eyes to be mocking, but they were only amused, soft and warm. And a beautiful shade of green, like always.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you leave me alone?" I hissed, looking away from him. I walked in the school and headed towards my first class.

"You don't like me?" he asked, and he actually sounded surprised.

"Not especially."

"Why?" Was that disbelieve? Wow, someone was self-confident.

"Because of the fact that you don't know when you're not wanted, and other stuff. But mostly that," I said icily, walking inside my English class, and turning back to face him with a fake smile.

"Wow. Rejection is just peachier the second time. I think I get it now." He sighed, and I don't know why I felt guilty because of the look he gave me. It was kind of sad, how you'd expect someone to look when they're rejected. But I didn't expect that from Edward, who was someone that could have _anyone_ they wanted. "Sorry for wasting your precious time having to reject me, Bella," he said, and he turned around and walked away. I tried to forget that look. Yeah, I tried. But it was mostly the only thing on my mind. It was imprinted in my mind, like when you see something you're not supposed to, and of course you try to forget it, but that's the only thing you can think about. That's how I almost didn't hear when my English teacher, Mr. Mason, said ,"Bella? Bella! Are you there? Hello? Bella!"

"Uhhh, yes Mr. Mason?" I asked, my attention drifted to him.

"Mrs. Cope needs to talk to you in her office."

"Okay. Do I need a pass?"

"No. You can go ahead. Just don't daydream on the way. You might crash into the wall," he said, chuckling at his own joke, and a couple of laughs erupted from the class. I blushed furiously, completely embarrassed.

"Great," I muttered, and walked out the door with my stuff. "This couldn't get any worse." But ,of course, I spoke too soon.

As if being embarrassed in front of the whole class wouldn't qualify as enough of my dose of a bad day, Mrs. Cope asked me if I would mind a change of schedule because an exchange student needed my order of classes. Sure, I could've said that I definitely minded, that I did _not _want a new schedule to have to get used to just because a foreign person couldn't live with _any _other order. But she asked me in that voice that means you don't really have a choice in the matter, and saying no would only make it worst. So, of course, I simply said ,"I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, Bella. We really appreciate it. So here is your new schedule," she passed me a paper with six classes, and said them each as she pointed it out. "English with Mr. Mason, which you have right now, right?" I nodded, and she continued down the list. "Trigonometry with Mr. Varner is next. Then Government with Mr. Jefferson. Gym before lunch, Biology after lunch, and Spanish last period. Is it okay?"

I nodded, seeing no other choice, and she smiled warmly. "Your teachers have already been notified," she added, then she wished me luck, just like my first day at this school, and sent me off to Trigonometry. I noticed that the schedule wasn't too different, and I had Government and Gym with Alice, which was better than I did before. And I also had Gym with Edward, but he ignored me the whole class, even though I had Alice to defend me against him now. After changing out of our gym clothes, Alice and me headed to the lunch room, with Edward trailing behind, completely ignoring us.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Alice whispered as we sat down on a lunch table in the middle of the room.

"No idea," I muttered as Edward passed by, heading to a table where Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, Mike and Eric were sitting.

"He was acting so weird today. Like, gloomy? Kind of sad, you know," she replied, eating a strawberry.

"I don't think so. He was acting normal. Not talking to anybody that he thinks is out of his 'league'," I said, with heavy sarcastic signs. She grinned, and took a swig of her lemonade. "Flirting with all the girls who passed by him."

"Actually, he didn't flirt with anyone today. Unbelievable, isn't it?" Jessica said, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah. It's true," Lauren added, sitting in front of us. "He's even gorgeous when he's not trying."

"Really gorgeous," Jessica agreed, a dreamy expression on her face. I made a face, and they both looked over at me.

"You don't think he's gorgeous?" asked Jessica, her face surprised.

"Or really hot?" added Lauren.

"Yeah, sure, but I wouldn't want to go out with him," I admitted.

"Oh," Jessica and Lauren said in unison. They were trying to hide their surprised expressions, but I could still see it. _Was it really that hard to believe that someone didn't want to go out with Edward? _, I wondered. But I could answer my own question. He was really gorgeous, with dazzling green eyes and reddish-brown hair. His skin was like cream and roses, his lips were full, perfect just like his other features. He wasn't bulky like his brother, Emmett, but he had muscles, he wasn't skinny or bony. Since every girl liked him, he took advantage of that, and went out with most of them. Breaking their hearts in the process when he'd had enough of them. But none seemed to hold a well-deserved grudge.

"Yeah," I said.

I looked away, and watched as Alice ate her strawberries and drunk out of her lemonade bottle. She would occasionally glance at the guys' table, and then look back down to her food. I looked, too, and I suddenly wished I hadn't. Edward looked over at our table in that same instant, he smiled and winked at me before he looked back over at Jasper.

"I didn't see you in Spanish today, Bella. Did you ditch?" Jess said after there was a long, frustrating silence -awkward on my part.

"No. I just had a schedule change," I said, sparing the details.

"You asked for a schedule change?" she asked, disbelieving, and Lauren added ,"Why?"

"I didn't ask for it. Mrs. Cope just said some exchange student needed it."

"Oh. I didn't know there was an exchange student here. Who is it?"

"I don't know," I said, and I nudged Alice with my arm. She looked over at me. "I think we should get going. I have biology next. And lunch is almost over," I said, standing up. She nodded and threw away her lemonade bottle. We both walked into the almost-empty hall, and she grimaced.

"Shallow like a paddling pool", Alice muttered, referring to Lauren and Jessica. I nodded. Though they were kind of acquaintances, they seemed really shallow. "You have Bio next?", she asked, and her voice was surprised.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked warily.

"Nothing, it's just my first class," she said, and that didn't seem like what she had meant.

"I think my day is going to get better from now. Do you think?" I asked, walking inside Biology. But, of course, I spoke too soon. _My day would definitely get worst _, I thought to myself as I saw him, next to the only available seat in class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Bella's POV

Edward sat there, smirking at my annoyed expression. Of course Mr. Banner had no choice but to send me there, although I feebly protested. "Mr. Banner, I would prefer another lab partner." With that, most of the girls in class started calling out , "I'll be his partner!" or "You can switch me with her!" or ,"I wouldn't mind a switch!" or even "We can study our biology _together_!" Some of the guys called out too, stuff like "Hey! Look Bella doesn't want Edward. Nice," or "She must be the only girl in this school that doesn't!"

"You'll end up like all these girls, falling for Eddie Ward!" said a guy named Levi, from out in the back.

A girl that I knew by the name of Angela was the only one that didn't call out anything. She just grinned as her partner tried to exchange her for Edward.

"Shut up!" screamed a girl with brown hair, followed by an echo of other screams from girls. Really? Couldn't Eddie Ward defend himself? I laughed at that, but I stood corrected. He could defend himself, and so he did.

"That's it!" he muttered, then walked up to Levi and punched him in the stomach. He tried to defend himself, but Edward really went at him. For about a minute, which was until Mr. Banner told the class to settle down. I wouldn't have thought only that could really settle everyone, but it did. Even Levi and Edward stopped fighting and punched their fists together, before laughing and going to sit back down. And Edward smiled at me again, completely unscathed. _I will never understand guys, _I thought to myself. One minute they were fighting like two wild animals, and the next they're laughing as if they were telling jokes the whole time.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for that very unnecessary show," Mr. Banner said sarcastically. Then he looked back at me and asked ,"You and Mr. Cullen don't get along?"

"No," I admitted, standing awkwardly in front of his desk.

"Great, then there won't be any talking," he said impassively, ruffling papers around. Defeated and seeing no other choice, I walked over to Edward's table.

"I think it's fate, Bella," Edward said, smirking at me.

"No. It's probably karma, or bad luck," I muttered, slumping into my seat.

"I thought _I_ was the one that was supposed to be bitter. But, then again, maybe it _is _karma. You rejected me, and now you have to sit with me for the rest of the year. And talk to me. If you want to pass this class, anyway." I glared at him. That sounded suspiciously like a threat. He grinned devilishly, and I groaned.

"Just perfect," I muttered.

"I know right?" he said enthusiastically. _There should be a rule that no one could be chipper while making someone miserable_, I thought bitterly.

The rest of the day, which was only one more class, as far as school goes, went oddly better. Yeah, I had Edward in my Spanish class too, making it three periods of torture filled -or _Edward_ filled, if you will- classes, but ignoring him seemed best. Really ignoring him. And ignoring his stupid stunning green eyes, and his stupid, crooked smile. Both that were oh-so beautiful. And thinking about him ,and then smiling, should have been off limits, too, but there was no way of blocking him out of my mind.

Once I arrived at Charlie's house -and mine, also, for all means and matters- I prepared dinner, and started off again reading Wuthering Heights. The poor paper back book had been used frequently, so that explained it's current condition. When the temperature began to drop to under 60 degrees Fahrenheit, or so it felt, I finally left the cozy couch and walked over to our medium sized closet. While trying to yank a stubborn blanket from the edge where the wall and racks met, was when out fell a multi-colored picture frame.

In the picture, Alice was posing gracefully in the foreground, while Edward stood awkwardly in the background, staring into the camera. I stood on the other side of Alice, my face surprised and tormented. Even when surprised in a picture, Edward looked beautiful, his green eyes shining from the good quality of the camera. And, of course, I looked the absolute opposite; too pale, my hair flying around everywhere, my eyes were half closed, my head was half turned towards the camera. And, of course, I should've warned everyone possible that surprising me with a picture would _not_ be the best idea. Ever.

At first, I wondered what the bright frame was doing stuffed, because, under no reason would it be logical to place a picture frame in a blanket closet, but then I remembered. Oh yeah, I remembered everything. As if it had happened yesterday. And it _hurt_. Especially the contrast between Edward and me. Especially my heart broken look, and the tension in my stare that seemed to be seen in the picture. Or maybe it was just because I could remember it so well. I gasped and felt shocked as a sudden impossible pain shook in my chest. Impossible because it was surreal, or it should've been, anyway. It was emotional pain, and so much pain could make physical pain? That seemed about right. It was emotional pain that I knew all too well.

"Bella?" Charlie called out from across the room, surprising me. He stood motionless near the front door. "You there ,kiddo?". I quickly stuffed the picture frame into the closet, and turned around, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah dad. In here! I was just about to get a blanket-," I began, but I paused half sentence. The look he was giving me would qualify for a look you would give somebody eating paper. "What's wrong, Char.. I mean dad?"

"You look terrified, kiddo. Sad. And really pale. Is anything wrong?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No ,dad," I began, without meeting his eyes. "You just surprised me, that's all. And I'm albino, remember?" I tried to joke, but I sounded half-hearted, even to myself.

"Okay," he muttered, though I sensed he didn't fully believe me, and he walked over to the kitchen. I sighed and followed. After giving him a large serving of dinner -steak, rice, and potatoes- ,I marched back over to the closet, and quickly grabbed the picture frame. There was definitely no need to worry Charlie anymore then he already was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviews! Yes, I plan to finish this story, which _will_ take a while. And I'll be trying [no guarantees yet] to update around once or twice a week, depending on time. Edward's car will be posted on my profile page, so take a look! The story will _not_ stay in only one point of view, as you have seen, but there will be no pattern, just however I need to tell the story. There might even be a Point Of View from Alice, since she is also mainly affected, after Edward and Bella, of course. As always, any questions ,comments ,opinions, ideas or thoughts? Please write in a review. Or private message me. **** Thanks for reading, until next time! :)**

**- Miss'Twilight Fan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : Edward's P.O.V

I tried to grab my newest -and lowest- test score in biology from a pile in the back seat, but failed miserably when my body couldn't stretch long enough from the driver's seat. Most of the papers in my binder flew to the back of my car when I had clumsily entered; binder in hand, so I was just beginning to pick up the scattered mess. And it didn't help that every few seconds my mind would wander to Bella. To figure her out and to wonder if my plan was working, which was to make her fall in love with me. So I guessed it must be immoral in some way to try to make her fall in love with me as a game, but I had to agree with Alice this one time. When I got something stuck in my head, I was completely stubborn and would do everything and anything, to do -or get, in this case- what I wanted.

From the distance, I heard Alice call out something unintelligible before she silently slipped in, closing the door as she did. "Need some help?" she asked, her eyes wandering around the piles of papers. No answer was needed, because she went to work right away.

"Whoa. Hey, Eddie?" she said, holding a paper in her hand. Her eyes roamed it, wide-eyed and shocked.

"Ed-war-d", I said, pronouncing each syllable distinctly. "It's Edward. Not Eddie, or Eddie Ward. Just Edward."

"Fine, Eddd-warrr-ddd" she slurred, grinning wickedly at me. "So, your failing Biology, huh? You know only a C plus average ,and higher, qualifies to play sports. And you're in a low F plus average." She turned the paper in her hand around, revealing my progress report card from a few weeks ago.

"I'm not failing", I mumbled, and she grinned.

"Right. You're not failing, but you're not passing either."

"I just need to study a little harder", I shot back, defensive of my own intellectual abilities.

"Or a lot harder. Report cards are in three days, and the coach has to check 'em. It's really a shame; you're great at football, and you're great at soccer. Coach will be so sad to let you go. Shame, shame, shame", she chanted in a sing-song voice, shaking her head back and forward. I yanked the paper from her manicured grasp. She rolled her eyes and passed the stack of papers that she neatly organized back to me. The car was back to it's original, clutter-free shape, so I started the car and we drove home in silence. Alice took out a magazine and began flipping through the pages.

When I stopped in front of our house, Alice sighed and looked up at me. "I'll find you a tutor, Edward", she said.

"No,I'm _not_ going to have a _tutor's _help", I hissed at her, but she rolled her eyes.

"Do you _want_ to be kicked off a team? Do you _want_ to fail?" she asked, glaring her golden eyes at me.

"No," I admitted weakly, beginning to protest.

"Then I'll find you a tutor," she said as she casually skipped out of the car. I sighed; it didn't take knowing Alice for all my life to know that she would do what she thought was right. Which was get me a tutor, and Coach's dissapointment would definitely top the icing on the cake. I still remembered last progress report cards ,where my grades began to drop. And, of course, I got chewed out by Coah Clapp. In front of the whole football team. But, it could have been worst, he could've done it when the football team began to leave and the soccer team came for _their_ practice.

_"Cullen!"_

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"What's the meaning of your grades? Did I _not_ make myself clear enough? I said only good grades are succesful in sports!"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"I don't want excuses! When I was your age, if I got less than an A, I might as well have been a hobo to my parents. And _anything_ rather than a drop out!"_

_"I-"_

_"Did I ask you anything, Cullen?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Pull up those grades right this second ,Cullen! Comprende?"_

_"Si, Senor."_

_"Don't speak to me in languages I don't understand! Go do 100 laps !" I hesitated for a second, until he screamed again._

_"Did I say for tomorow, Cullen? I said _NOW_!" I was pretty sure he had wanted to be a military drill instructor, but instead he became a High School coach, which also required alot of screaming. I started running right away, and kept running until the dreadful laps were over. So much for my good day._

I was dragged away from my memory when a bird hit my window. I slowly got out of the car and contemplated studying,I really _did_ contemplate it, but then I just went to sleep. No sleep would help my grades about as much as staying awake and doing nothing would.


End file.
